Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Spirits
by IchibanIiOnna92
Summary: Strange masked beings are apperaring in the Wizarding World, and magic can't seem to hurt them. What are they, and why have they come? And who is the girl who saves Harry's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Spirits.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 1: A Hollow in Privet Drive, a stranger appears.

Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter was sitting on a swingset in the childrens playground in his aunt and uncle's neighborhood. It was late, he knew he should be in bed, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. That's why he was here in the first place, he needed a place to think, and to get away from everything, his aunt, and uncle being mean, his cousin abusing him, his friends never telling him anything important about what had been going on since Voldemort returned, but, most of all he needed to get away from his nightmares.

Still two months since his encounter with the Dark Lord, he continued to have nightmares about the events that had happened on the graveyard. He saw his friend Cedric, whom he had come to like as an older brother, die again, he saw the shadows of his parents and everyone else Lord Voldemort had killed, and he saw Voldemort himself, casting the killing curse at him, making the scar on his forehead burn as if someone had touched it with a hot piece of iron. Thats when he always woke up, sweating and screaming.

Suddenly, Harry felt a change in the atmosphere around him. The air seemed to become cold and heavy, making it difficult to breathe, he had goosebumps and the little hairs on his neck was standing straight up. Quickly recognizing the signs of a Dementor attack, he pulled out his wand, ready to cast the Patronus Charm.

_That is defenetely NOT a Dementor!_, he thought, warily studying the creature that seemed to emerge out of nowhere before him.

The enormous creature's body was black and smoke-like. It was long like a snake, but it had two arms with razor sharp claws. It's face was covered by a white mask that seemed to be made of bone, and its red eyes radiated with evil.

Harry didn't think, he just did the first thing that crossed his mind. He raised his wand shouting "Expecto Patronum!", sending his silvery Patronus on the creature.

The creature opened its mouth and _ate_ his Patronus, roaring with pleasure and charging at Harry, filled with intent of killing.

Harry ran, he ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from this foul creature.

He had no idea as to why his magic didnt work on it, but seeing it didn't, he had no choice but to run. Suddenly, as the creature came closer, Harry tripped over a root, and fell to the ground, his foot stuck between the root and the ground. He could only watch in horror as the creature raised its head and opened its mouth, ready to swallow him whole.

"Art of Destruction No.34 : Red Fire Cannon!"

A red ball of fire hit the creature on the side of its head, making a small crack in its mask. The creature roared indignantly and turned towards the one that had shot the fire.

A young girl was standing on top of a streetlight, she could have been fourteen or fifteen years old, with long light brown hair tied into two pigtails. She wore black robes with a white sash around her waist, and had a slim, slightly curved sword strapped at her right hip.

She drew her sword and jumped at the creature. It, however was, quicker. It grabbed her between its jaws and shook her, just like when a lion shakes its prey. It then flicked its head and threw her right into the tree Harry was stuck by, causing a loud _crack_.

She quickly stood up, her face stiff with anger. She had somehow managed to hold on to her sword, which she now grasped tightly. "Strong, are we? I guess I have to go all out on you." she said in a low voice. She took tree long steps and then jumped higher than Harry had ever seen anyone jump before. She raised her sword over her head and cried out: "Strike, Inazuma!" The sword lit up and transformed. What had been an ordinary japanese katana now was a blade that seemed to be made of flourescing blue light, with small blue sparks dancing across the edge.

With a loud cry she slashed vertically and split the creature in halves, from top to bottom, the two halves sparking with electricity before they turned to dust.

"Thank you", Harry said as she landed on the ground, heavily breathing and her face wet with sweat. She just pointed her palm at him saying "Art of Destruction No. 4: Pale lightning" causing a white flash to emerge from her hand, destroying the tree root that had caught Harry's foot.

"You know kid, you shouldnt even be able to see me." she said before taking off into the woods, using that jump technique Harry had seen before.

Harry went looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He then decided to go home since it was in the middle of the night.

Before he went to bed he wrote a letter to Sirius, describing the nights adventure. He hoped that his godfather might know something about the kind of creature that attacked him, or about the kind of magic the mysterious girl had used. That night he slept without having a single dream, totally exhausted due to the nights events.

The next day, a low tapping on the window awakened him. He got up to see his white owl, Hedwig, outside the window, a piece of paper attached to her foot.

He quickly opened the window, let Hedwig in, and opened the letter, which didnt have Sirius' handwriting on it. The letter read:

Dear Harry,

I will come pick you up at noon, since we have gotten information that I think you will be intrested in, due to what happened yesterday.

Sincerely

Remus Lupin.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: **Inazuma means "Lightning" (new google translate FTW)

Please review, I want to know what you think. (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Spirits

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 2: Order Meeting. Information on Hollow and Shinigami.

Harry felt happier and more exited than he had for the past two months. Lupin had told him that he would get the incident with the masked creature explained to him, and maybe he would even hear about what Lord Voldemort was up to.

"Get moving freak! Don't just stand there!" Harry was abruptly cut off in his inner monologue by uncle Vernon who glared at him from the breakfast table. The Dursleys where having breakfast and Harry was just standing by the table, staring absentmindedly at nothing, thinking that the hours didn't go by fast enough, since Lupin would pick him up when his aunt and uncle went to work.

Finally, the breakfast was cleared from the table, and his aunt and uncle went to work, and Harry went up to his room and packed his bags.

Some two hours later he heard the doorbell ring and practically flew down the stairs to go get the door. He smiled at the tall brown-haired man who was standing in the doorway. "Hi Remus!" he said.

"Hi Harry." Remus said smiling back at him, "are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am!" Harry answered, "How are we travelling? With broomstick?"

"No, we're going to apparate, have you tried that before?" Harry shook his head and Remus said: "Hold on to me and I'll do the rest" Harry did like he was told and grabbed Remus' arm.

The feeling he then experienced was the weirdest thing he ever felt. He felt like he was squeezed through a small tube and was spun around at a sickening speed. It was over almost the second it started and he found himself outside an apartment complex in London. "GRIMMAULD PLACE" read a sign that stood in front of the apartment complex.

"Here", Remus said and handed Harry a small note which he then read

"The headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Grimmauld Place Twelve

Albus Dumbledore"

Harry frowned. There was no number Twelve, only Eleven and Thirteen. But the second he finished that thought, the apartments started moving aside to reveal number twelve. They opened the door and stepped inside.

The hallway was dark and full of old portraits, and smelled like no one has been there for ages. A door at the end off the hallway opened and a tall slim man with long dark hair stepped out and immediately wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried when I found out you'd been attacked by one of those creatures", Sirius said "I actually had to force Sayori to let me check her memories, and..."

"Wait, who is Sayori?" Harry interrupted his godfather.

"Come here" Sirius just said and led Harry down a staircase which led to a kitchen in the dark basement. There was a lot of people sitting around the kitchen table but Harry immediately recognized the young girl with long light-brown hair who was talking to his best friend Hermione Granger. The girl saw Harry enter and stood up. She was wearing Muggle clothes and her sword was nowhere to be seen.

"Now when everyone is here we can start the meeting" she said, "My name is Sayori Kurotani and I am a Shinigami, a member of an organization called The Thirteen Protection Squads, who dedicate their lives to fighting Hollows, the masked creatures many of you have noticed." almost everyone around the table nodded.

"Hollows feed on the restless souls of people who just have died and not passed on to the afterlife," she continued, "But no one has ever even heard of Hollows attacking living people until now, and we do not know how or why they became this strong".

She looked at Harry. "The one that attacked you was a low class Hollow. It should have been finished by the first spell i used but it was stronger than it should be. They all are now." Sayori said uneasily.

"But how do we kll them?" Harry asked. "I used a Patronus charm on it and it seemed to get strengthened by the spell."

"Shinigami uses the power of our souls, our Reiatsu, to use a type of magic called Kido, which I've heard is kinda like your wandless magic." Sayori explained. "And we also use a special sword called a Zanpakutou. These are no normal swords. They're living creatures with their own names and personalities and Shinigami gains their powers from getting to know their Zanpakutou. They become partners, and to lose your Zanpakutou is like losing part of your soul."

"Can we see your Zanpakutou?" Ron Weasley asked excitedly, with a wide grin on his freckled face. Sayori sighed and held out her hand. The air around her hand shimmered and the sword Harry reconized from the day before was in her hand. She unsheathed her sword and said "Strike, Inazuma!". The sword transfomed into a flourescing blue blade with tiny sparks running over it. "Inazuma's power is to manipulate electromagnetical energy. Like this." Sayori pointed Inazuma at a wall in the kitchen and a blue flash of lightning shot out from the sword, leaving a black mark on the wall.

"I've been cleaning this kitchen for _days_!" Ron's mother Molly Weasley complained.

"Sorry, mrs Weasley." Sayori said with a sheepish grin.

"Put away that sword before you damage someone." Mrs Weasley sighed "Its time for dinner!"

Everyone around the table cheered. The dinner was served and Harry started chatting with Ron, Hermione and Sayori, who quickly seemed to become a part of their gang.

**To be continued...**

**Authors Note: **Sorry, this chapter became so long and there's not much action. There will be more exciting things soon.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Spirits

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait guys, I haven't had the time to write.

Chapter 3: Encounter with the Boggart. The man she fears the most.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sayori, and Sirius were all gathered in the livingroom of Grimmauld Place Twelve. They were trying to get rid of some of the strange dark objects Sirius' family had gathered over the centuries. At the moment everyone was having a break from cleaning. Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa, eating sandwiches, and Sirius showed Harry the old tapestry with the Black family tree that covered one of the walls. Sayori walked up to them.

"This place is kinda creepy, huh? Somehow it reminds me of my former Captain's place. He had a lot of wierd objects and was all obsessed with blood heritage." Sayori said with a smirk.

"My family was into dark magic." Sirius said simply, unwilling to discuss the matter.

"What do you mean by 'Captain'?", Harry asked.

"The Thirteen Protection Squads each have a captain, who are the strongest among the Shinigami. Next in rank are the Vice-Captains, who are supposed to be the Captains right hand. Then comes Third Seats, Fourth Seats, and Fifth Seats, and the rest don't have a title, they're just regular squad members." Sayori explained.

"What rank are you?" Once again, it was Harry who asked the question.

"I am the Fifth Squad's Vice-Captain." Sayori said with pride in her voice.

Sirius whistled. "Then you must be pretty strong eh?" Sayori blushed faintly. "Is there any way you can recognize a Captain or Vice-Captain just by looking at them?" People of high ranks almost always had somthing on them to show their integrity, Sirius thought. "Captains have a long white coat over their usual Shinigami uniform, and Vice Captains have a white band with a badge tied around their upper arm.", Sayori explained.

Suddenly, without a warning , she froze, staring at a spot on the tapestry. "It can't be." She whispered hoarsely. "No, he can't be here..." Sayori had gone very pale, and her green eyes were large and round. "Sayori, is everything alright?", Sirius asked with concern. Sayori looked at him like she saw him for the first time. "I'm fine." She whispered. "I have to go" Then she almost ran out of the room, with Sirius' and Harry's worried eyes following her.

_I hope she's alright. _Sirius thought.

**"Worried about the little one? Thats unlike you."**,a soft and somewhat gravelly voice spoke from the back of Sirius' mind. He frowned and then shook his head.

* * *

Later that night, Sayori sat on the sofa in the living room, hugging her knees and trying to clear her mind. Why had she overreacted when seeing that name on the tapestery? After all, he couldn't get to her anymore since she was no longer in his squad, but after all he had done to her she still feared him.

She was awakeded from her musings by a rattling sound which came from an old cabinet in the corner of the room. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed it until now, but now when she was aware of it she found the noise annoying.

She pointed at the cabinet saying "Art of destruction no 4: Pale Lightning." The white flash destroyed the lock on the cabinet's door and made the rattling stop for a little while. The door opened slowly and Orion Black, former head of the noble house of Black and Captain of the 12th squad, walked out of the cabinet.

Orion was tall, slim and rather handsome, with dark hair and cold grey eyes, very similar to his oldest son's, but instead of Sirius' warmth and kindness, these were filled with cold hatred.

He was wearing Shinigami robes, a black kimono-esque shirt, wide black pants tied together with a white sash around his waist and a long white coat with black patterns on the trim. His Zanpakutou was strapped at his left hip.

"Did you really think you could escape me, _child_?, Orion said coldly. "And hiding in my house too, I really thought that you were more clever than that."

"I am not hiding from you, I am doing my mission! Sayori said through clenched teeth, and jumped out of her fake body, which fell to the ground. She now wore the same clothes as Orion, but instead of a coat, she had a white band tied around her left arm. She unsheathed her Zanpakutou and charged at Orion. He barely glanced at her as he guarded her attack and sent her flying into the wall. She held up her Zanpakutou and cried "Strike, Inazuma"! and the blade changed. Orion sighed, "That was foolish child, now you will have to face my Zanpakutou." He unsheathed his blade and said in a cold voice: "Evaporate, Shiragiri." The blade disappeared and Sayori could only see thick white mist. Orion's laugh came from everywhere, and she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She turned around to see the tip of Shiragiri disappear into the mist.

She stood up, despite the pain in her ankle, and raised Inazuma, prepared for everything. The power of Orion Black's Zanpakutou was to turn its wielders body into mist that completely surrounded the opponent and made it possible for the wielder of Shiragiri to attack without warning.

Sayori felt Shiragiri dig into her right shoulder and she collapsed on her knees, but seconds later Orion stood in front of her, with his sword buried deep into her abdomen, the tip poking out only inches from her spine. "Your little pitiful life ends here, Sayori Kurotani." Orion whispered, almost lovingly, "Killed by my hand, as you should have been long ago." Her vision faded away and her body felt limp. She had almost lost conciousness when she heard the distant voice.

"Riddikulus!"

* * *

Sirius was on his way to his bedroom after cleaning out more wierd object from the kitchen. He sighed. Was there no end to it? He opened the door to the livingroom and froze. The entire area was covered in an odd white mist. **"This is caused by a boggart. You will have to destroy it!", **the voice echoed from Sirius' mind, he had heard it a lot lately, ever since _she_ showed up.

He raised his wand and cried "Riddikulus!" When the mist cleared he saw two things, Sayori on the floor, barely concious, and, of all people, his father_,_ wearing odd clothes and with a sword buried in the unconcious girl by his feet. The boggart was only there for a second before it exploded, and Sirius rushed to go check on Sayori.

"Sayori! Sayori, please wake up!", Sirius cried as he shook the petite girl. She stirred and groaned: "Uhh... Sirius, h-he found m-me..." She started trembling and her eyes filled with tears of fear. "Shh..." Sirius whispered, "He wasn't here for real, that was only a boggart, a creature that transforms into our worst fears. You're safe here."

Sayori's head slumped down on Sirius' shoulder, causing a very wierd feeling in his stomach. "He used to be my captain.", she said. "He took me in after my parents died, but when I refused to believe his talk about that purebloods should have all power he abused me..."

She moved away fom Sirius and opened her kimono-esque shirt. Sirius gasped. The entire front of her upper body was covered in thin scars, the kind you get from being stabbed over and over again. "Before I learned my Zanpakutou's name he just spanked me, but when I got Inazuma and I thought that she could help me he used Shiragiri on me. But then I transferred to another squad and I havent seen him since." She got up and smiled cheerfully. "Well I better be off, you can't sit around and sulk all day can you? She then flashed one of those smiles you use when you try to be happy but isn't.

Sirius' gaze followed her as she skipped up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Hermione and Ginny. He had been feeling rather stange ever since she showed up outside his house two days ago, like she awakened something inside of him. Something he used to know, but had long since forgotten.

**"Be careful Sirius, it sounds like you're in love. Thats bad for your playboy image!"** That voice again! He shook his head._ Maybe this house is finally driving me crazy!_, he thought sarcastically, and he wasn't quite sure, but he thought he heard a soft laughter coming from inside of his head.

**To be continued...**

Please review and feel free to point out any grammar mistakes you find. (you can't improve if you don't know where you made a mistake ^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Spirits

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Authors note:** I'm terribly sorry if I made you think that I have abandoned this story. I haven't been in the mood for writing for months. Thank you for all the favorites! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The trapped Hollow! Unexpected rescue!

Despite the fact that Grimmauld Place looked like it had been the home of the most evil wizard that had ever existed, Harry kind of liked exploring it. It had all sorts of interesting rooms filled with strange magical objects, and as a child who was raised completely unaware of magic, he was weak for this kind of things.

At this moment he found himself in what looked like some kind of research lab, with scary looking instruments covering almost every surface of the many desks, and well organized bookshelves with old dusty writings. He flipped through an old notebook with the text _Rightful property of Orion Black _written on the inside of the cover.

Harry froze, his legs feeling wobbly. The page he had turned to contained sketches of different kinds of Hollows, and descriptions of their powers, like Cero, an energy blast said to destroy everything in its way, and High Speed Generation, the ability to instantly grow back lost limbs.

Harry shuddered, and turned to another page. On this page, there were details on Shinigami and their Zanpakutou, who were both weapons and living beings, connected to their Shinigami partners through a mental bond. Fascinated, he continued flipping through the book. It also contained notes on experiments on merging wizard magic and the powers of Hollows. Amazed, and a little frightened, Harry shut the book. Who on Earth _was_ this man? Sirius had told him that his family was involved in shady business, but transforming yourself into something like that seemed very dangerous.

_Bang! _Harry spun around and saw an old trunk that had swung open and a large, grey, fur- clad Hollow, which was shaking off the weakly glowing Kidou chains it had been caught in.

The Hollow smiled wickedly as it laid its glowing red eyes on Harry.

" Hehehe! Living human souls might taste a little wood like, but I'll settle for you since I haven't eaten anything for almost forty years!" it said and laughed maniacally before it lunged onto Harry, who was pinned to the ground by the Hollow's razor sharp claws.

"Now," the Hollow sneered, "since you are my first meal in over forty years, I will take my time and plays with you a little before I devour your soul!" With that, the Hollow made a long cut with its claw in the teenager's neck, and all the defenseless boy could do was to close his eyes, and wait for it to be over.

_SOMEBODY HELP ME! _was his last coherent thought before everything faded away into darkness.

* * *

Sirius Black awoke with a jerk, at first not knowing what had awakened him. Then, he became aware of something, some huge and evil mass which just felt plain _wrong. _He got out of his bed, and took off running, letting his doglike instincts guide him towards the source of the unknown evil. He felt exited to finally do something useful, but he was also scared, knowing that where there was danger his godson most likely was to be found.

Sirius stopped in front of the door to his father's office, a place he had always been prohibited to go into, and opened the door.

He probably would never forget the sight that met him there. On the floor in the office lay his godson in a giant pool of blood, covered with deep wounds and barely conscious. On top of him cowered one of those masked creatures, Hollows, and drove its claws even deeper into the black-haired teenager's body.

Suddenly, Sirius was filled with a white-hot fury, which he remembered only all too well from his years in Azkaban. Only this time, it wasn't like a small spark, but rather like a roaring inferno seeping through his entire body. "YOU!" he roared "Get away from my godson, NOW!"

"**That's the spirit!"** the voice said approvingly **"Now, hold out your hand and shout 'Art of Destruction no 31: Blue Fire, Crash down'!" **Sirius held out his hand and shouted: "Art of Destruction no 31: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" A blue flame emerged from his palm and hit the Hollow in the face.

"SHINIGAMI BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY MEAL!" the surprised Hollow roared, and glared evilly at the dark haired man.

"I am no Shinigami," Sirius said in a cool voice, "But I dare you to lay a hand on my child!"

"Well then, take this!" The Hollow opened its jaws and formed a red ball of energy inside them. **"DODGE THAT! He's firing a Cero"** the voice shrieked. Sirius was just able to move as a blast of energy shot out from the Hollow's mouth and destroyed half of the room.

Sirius once held out his hand and shouted "Art of Destruction no. 31: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" causing the Hollow to fly into the opposite wall. Half of its mask was now gone, revealing a wrinkled human face with a maniacally rolling eye, and froth coming out of its mouth. Sirius once again got ready to face the mad Hollow, when a black blur swept past him.

In one single motion Sayori Kurotani unsheathed her Zanpakutou and decapitated the Hollow.

Sirius rushed to check on Harry, who was very pale and was breathing shallowly, but, thankfully, was still alive. Sirius tried to use the sleeve of his shirt to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, there was simply too much blood. Sayori quickly jumped over to them, and laid her hands on Harry's wounds, green reiatsu seeping out of her hands and slowly stopping the bleeding.

"I'm not much of a healer," she said in a low voice "But I think I will be able to stop the bleeding!"

Sirius looked at the young, brown-haired girl, and the worry for his child was overshadowed by his admiration for this girl, who could be so strong, yet look so fragile.

Sayori frowned as she continued stopping the bleeding of Harry's wounds.

_I saw that Kidou,_ she thought, _That is an ability no human should be able to possess, so why, Sirius Black, can you use it?_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Authors note: **I wrote this in Microsoft Word 2010, and I used grammar check and a dictionary, so I hope that my grammar is better. ^.^


End file.
